Wolf & I
by d0ntbleenk
Summary: Lady Faye Salvatore must make a choice between the man she must marry and the man she's come to love. Kol/Faye/Robb.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Wolf & I  
**Author:** d0ntbleenk  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries x Game of Thrones  
**Ship:** Kol Mikaelson/Faye Salvatore/Robb Stark  
**Rating:** T

**NOTE -** Faye is a Salvatore and she was a good childhood friend of Robb's before he became King in the North.

* * *

The throne room was a mess - columns stood in near ruins, crimson blood splattered amongst the rubble on the once flawless stone floor. The room had been cleared of all slain bodies, but it still reeked of death. King's Landing had not seen this sort of turmoil since Jamie Lannister had murdered the mad king ages ago, and all of the blood that had been spilt was now on Robb Stark's hands.

Faye didn't know how long she had been sitting there. Minutes, hours, however long it had been since her soon-to-be husband had left now felt like ages. She ran her fingertips across her lips, trying not to think about the destruction that Robb had left in his wake, or the war that he had just walked into. She longed to be out there, fighting by his side, but one glance at the guards standing by the door every few minutes or so reminded her that escape was out of the question.

He'd made sure of that.

And she hated it.

Before she could start inwardly cursing her over-protective husband, however, the doors at the opposite end of the room suddenly swung open, revealing Robb himself, looking as worn as ever but walking with the easy grace and authority as he had when he'd left, sword in hand. Faye was on her feet at once, moving forward to greet him, but he walked instead to the throne - _his _throne, before turning to address the mass of people before them.

"This battle may have been won, but the war still rages on." Robb bellowed, making Faye cut her eyes to him in an instant, before narrowing slightly in confusion. "No Lannister shall pass through these walls again. And if they do - we will be ready for them." He rose his sword and the whole crowd erupted in agreement.

Faye took a moment to survey their audience. It was an array of people - many she had not seen before, but assumed were a part of the army he had assembled back in the North. But before she could evaluate each and every one of them, there was shouting and the sound of a struggle coming from the entryway to the throne room as almost half a dozen guards dragged in two people. Robb stepped forward almost immediately, brows furrowing.

One of the guards stepped forward, addressing him. "I apologize for the interruption, Your Grace, but we found these two in the stables. Hoping to get away with a pair of horse, I'm sure."

"They aren't Lannisters," Robb replied, looking from the guard to the captives and back.

"No, Your Grace, but I assume they were loyal to them as they tried to run when we found them," the guard explained. Faye rose a brow, glancing up at her soon-to-be husband briefly before looking back at the new arrivals.

One of the captives was a woman with her long blonde hair in a single plait down her back, though frizzy from the rain, and about the same age as herself; the other was a young man with dark hair and even darker eyes that bore into Faye's brown ones. It was almost unsettling. _Almost_. Faye swallowed, quickly looking back at Robb, waiting for his verdict.

Before he could come to a final conclusion, however, a man from somewhere in the crowd spoke up. "Mikaelsons!" Robb's eyes found the man instantly, and he struggled to clarify. "Pardon me, Your Grace, but I recognize them. They are of the Mikaelson family - there were five of them... one was the hand of the king when Joffrey was on the throne... that one there" - he pointed to the man still struggling against the guards restraining him - "was a knight."

"Thank you for that... enlightening information," Robb replied finally, and Faye watched as his eyes darkened, falling on the Mikaelsons again. His grip on his sword tightened. "But I have no use for anyone that aided in holding my sister hostage -"

"_Robb!_" Faye hissed, grabbing his arm before he could get far. "Think about what you're doing. Do you really want to begin your reign as King with more blood on your hands?"

"What do you think you're doing -"

"Trying to salvage _some _of the person that I grew up with," she replied, her eyes searching his. He had changed so much since then. With a sigh, she shook her head. "He wasn't as heartless as you are now. In fact, he was the complete opposite."

Robb clenched his teeth. "Well if you're so concerned about these two" - he nodded towards the Mikaelsons - "then they'll be your problem." Robb turned back to the congregation, addressing it directly. "The girl will be handmaiden to the Queen, and the boy will be her personal knight - after I have seen just how good of a knight he was before. Until then, he goes to the dungeons."

And without further discussion, he turned and walked away. The small group at the back of the room erupted in shouts and another struggle as the young man was pulled away from his sister by the guards, but as he was dragged through the doors, his eyes found Faye's once more and she inhaled sharply.

She didn't know why, but even though he had been loyal to the Lannisters only weeks before, even as he disappeared around the corner and out of sight, she could feel herself being drawn to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Wolf & I  
**Author:** d0ntbleenk  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries x Game of Thrones  
**Ship:** Kol Mikaelson/Faye Salvatore/Robb Stark  
**Rating:** T

* * *

As the days wore on and the castle was gradually brought back to its original condition, the Mikaelson boy - whose name, she'd found out, was Kol - was allotted a more reasonable place to sleep than the cold darkness of the dungeons and was required to train every morning in order to regain his status as knight. Faye found herself drawn to him, for reasons unknown, often sneaking out of bed before dawn just to get a glimpse of his training. It was reasonable enough - she had already convinced herself that this was all only because she wanted to be sure that he was skilled enough to protect her.

She rolled her eyes as she walked down the dimly lit hallway; she didn't need protecting, really, but Robb had been especially paranoid since the Lannisters had managed to evade his seige of King's Landing. So if she was going to go along with having her own personal knight, she might as well see for herself just how good he was.

Growing nearer to the courtyard, she could hear the sound of swords colliding, metal against metal, the sound echoing through the silence surrounding her. Faye peered around the column at the end of the hallway; there were almost a dozen men practicing their sword handling, but upon closer inspection, Faye realized that Kol was not one of them.

Her brows furrowing, she took a step back, unsure of why he wasn't there. But the second she had stepped out of sight of the men in the courtyard again, she felt the cold metal of the blade of a sword against her throat and froze, eyes wide.

"Why are you following me?" A voice demanded in a tone slightly louder than a whisper, his hot breath warming the side of her face.

"I ought to have you thrown back in the dungeons," Faye threatened, struggling to free herself from where she was trapped between the blade of his sword and his strong chest. "This is no way to treat your queen, let alone the woman that saved your -"

"I didn't ask for your help," the man shot back.

"Well you got it, so you'd do well to be a little grateful for once in your life."

The blade fell away from her neck suddenly, and Faye let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. When she turned around, her suspicions were confirmed - Kol was standing in front of her, looking annoyed. "Why did you do it?"

"Why not?" Faye countered, raising her eyes to his face. "If you were going to kill me, or Robb, or any of the rest of us you would have done it instead of trying to run." She took a deep breath, before turning and starting to walk past him, but before she could get very far his hand was on her wrist, restraining her.

"But why? You were too generous -"

"Would you have preferred it if I had let him kill you and your sister?" Faye snapped, eyebrows pulling together as she looked up at him. No matter how long she studied his face, she still could not seem to understand him. A simple thank you would have sufficed.

She half-expected Kol to continue to question her motives for sparing their lives, but instead he surprised her by shaking his head and releasing her arm. "No, of course not, m'lady."

Faye fought the urge to smirk; she had always been very good at keeping the men in her life in line. Even Robb himself had told her that she could be intimidating when she wanted to be, but even now it felt just a little different. In his response Kol had seemed intimidated by her, but the look in his eyes said differently. She was entranced by the darkness and the mystery, up until a faint smirk slowly graced his lips. Faye blinked, glowering up at him.

"I have to go," she told him simply, turning to leave again.

"You never answered my question." He called after her, the amusement clear in his voice. She rolled her eyes, deciding not to give him an answer as she continued to make her retreat.

But even as she thought over his question again -_ 'why are you following me?' _- and even though she had had a reasonable enough explanation for it before, Faye couldn't seem to form one now that he had somehow gotten under her skin. And the worst part of it was that he knew exactly the effect he had on her.

* * *

It had taken her much longer than expected until she reached her bedroom - since Faye and Robb were not yet married, they stayed in separate quarters, although they often visited one another. Faye was almost relieved to find her room void of her soon-to-be husband and long-time friend, but it wasn't empty.

"Good morning, m'lady," a voice suddenly spoke up, making Faye straighten up from her slumped position against the door almost instantly, looking around to find her new handmaiden Rebekah waiting for her. "Is there anything you would like me to do for you today?"

"Not now," Faye told her distractedly, waving her off as she moved past her.

Rebekah didn't seem put off by her comment in the least. "The king's pre-coronation feast is tonight. Did you have any ideas about what to wear? Or your hair -"

Faye frowned; how could she have forgotten about that so easily? Oh, Ser Kol was how. She stopped in the middle of the room and tried - but failed - not to roll her eyes at the memory of him. Just the fact that she was still thinking about him, even after the long walk she had taken to clear her head, confirmed that he was under her skin and there would be no getting him out anytime soon.

"Is there something wrong, m'lady?"

She looked up at the blonde, surveying her in silence. This girl was persistent, but then again she had almost been killed the day before and was probably trying to do all she could to keep her head, to prove that she was trustworthy. And so far, she'd been nothing but loyal - plus, she didn't seem like much of a threat. She was also Ser Kol's sister, and therefore might have a little insight on the matter that had been plaguing her mind since dawn. "Your brother." Faye said, clenching her teeth.

Rebekah's eyes widened briefly, before a small smile formed on her lips. "Oh yes," she replied. "He is quite the troublemaker, isn't he?"

"He hasn't caused any trouble - well, not exactly - okay, so he threatened my life today but I was being a bit nosy and -" Faye blinked, stopping herself before she could get too far. Rebekah rose an eyebrow at her skeptically. She pointed at her seriously. "That does not leave this room."

The blonde tilted her head. "Sounds to me like you still haven't made your mind up about him," Faye rubbed the back of her neck, looking away at nothing in particular. Rebekah watched her carefully. Faye was fidgeting with her hair in a way that made her look like she was deep in thought about something. "Or have you?"

Faye looked up again at her words, her breath catching. _Had she?_ Quickly she shook the thought from her head, brows furrowing as she dropped her hand. No. That was impossible. She'd only just met him, after all, and he was little more than a prisoner - her _fiance's_ prisoner.

"Alright, enough," the brunette told her in exasperation, not wanting to continue this conversation any longer. What were they thinking? She was due to marry Robb, so whatever she did or didn't feel for Ser Kol was not a concern. It shouldn't have even been up for discussion. "Now did you have something in mind for me to wear tonight or was that question earlier really for me to decide?"

Obediently, Rebekah dropped the topic of her brother, but she continued to watch her Lady closely. She seemed nervous, but she couldn't imagine why that would be. Instead, she smiled pleasantly, before turning and heading for Faye's wardrobe. "This way, m'lady."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Wolf & I  
**Author:** d0ntbleenk  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries x Game of Thrones  
**Ship:** Kol Mikaelson/Faye Salvatore/Robb Stark  
**Rating:** T

* * *

Compared to a good portion of the rest of King's Landing and the castle that occupied its lands, the dining hall seemed to be one of the only rooms of the castle to remain untouched by the war, no signs of damage anywhere to be seen. The hall was packed with people from all over King's Landing - princes, knights, and peasants alike had all gathered for the occassion.

Faye took a sip from her wine, scanning the crowd. She sat at the high table, her fiance on her right, at the center of the table, and her handmaiden at her left by request. She had been careful to avoid Rebekah's gaze for much of the night, not wanting to see how much she was still judging her with those icy blue eyes of hers. Faye wasn't looking for anyone in particular - until she was. He'd arrived late, but wove himself into the party with ease, striking up pleasant conversation with some of the other knights-in-training at the opposite end of the room. For a man that had spent a great deal of time in the dungeons and training to be a knight, he sure cleaned up well.

"...And this is Lady Faye Salvatore of Boreal, my wife-to-be."

The brunette looked up at the sound of her name, just as Robb placed his hand over the one she had resting on the table between them. He was introducing her to a pair of very old-looking men with grey hair and beards. She managed a smile, setting her glass down. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she told them politely.

"The pleasure is all ours, my lady," said one of the men, before they both wandered off back into the crowd. The second they were gone, the glass of wine was back in her hand.

"Could you at least pretend to be enjoying yourself, Faye?" Robb asked with a sigh. She could tell he was borderline irritated, but she hardly cared. If anything, now they were even for his behavior the other day. Faye fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why should it matter if I'm enjoying myself?" She pointed out. "Tonight is all about you, Robb."

Robb frowned slightly, glancing around for a moment before leaning towards her and taking her hand in both of his. "I know our time here got off to a rocky start but I'm trying to make things right again. I love you, and I will marry you." Robb's tone was matter-of-fact. Faye peeked up at him, lowering her glass from her lips ever so slightly. She could feel the buzz of the alcohol singing in her veins.

A smile started to form on her lips, before she noticed someone moving towards them over his shoulder. Her expression darkened. "Only after you've gotten your priorities in order."

He followed her gaze, finding the head of the Gold Cloaks hovering in front of their table, before turning back to his fiance. She had pulled her hand away and was now getting to her feet. And just like that, he was completely torn.

"Faye -"

"I need a minute to myself," she told him dismissively, before making her way through the crowd to the nearest door. She pushed her way through it, not caring where it would take her, before shutting it behind herself and leaning back against it with a sigh.

For a second, she expected a wave of cool air to wash over her the second she stepped outside the party, to cool her down both physically and emotionally, but the sad reality was that it was still as muggy and warm as it had been when she'd arrived. Faye rolled her eyes toward the high ceiling above her; she missed the North. Not just because of the familiarity of the cold weather, but because everything had been simple and carefree.

Robb had been _different_.

They had actually been friends.

Faye shut her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she pushed off from the door, letting her feet take her wherever they pleased. It had seemed like such a reasonable thing to do, agreeing to marry her best friend, back then, but now she realized that she couldn't have been more wrong. She'd loved him - and still did - but now all he cared about was getting revenge.

Did he even care about her anymore?

"You're not going to make a habit of this, are you?" A voice echoed in her head - no, it was a real voice, and it had come from somewhere nearby. Faye opened her eyes, finding none other than Ser Kol standing a few feet away.

She frowned. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now," Faye told him tiredly, shaking her head as she turned to head in a different direction.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"What - I - we -" she stopped herself, shaking her head and clenching her teeth, before turning on her heel again, storming right back up to him. "That is _none _of your business." Faye hissed, suddenly on the defensive.

"It might as well be everyone's business, considering how little care either of you take to hide the fact that your relationship is less than perfect -"

"Do you know nothing about being a knight at all -"

"- I'm just being honest -"

"Then be _less _honest!" Faye shot back in exasperation, frowning slightly when she realized that her glass was already empty. "Gods, your sister was right. You are a troublemaker..."

Kol's brows pulled together as the words sunk in. "Wait - you talked to my sister about me?"

Faye looked up at him again then, her cheeks warming. Had she really just said that out loud? Oh, maybe she hadn't drank so much wine tonight. How many glasses had she had? "Well I just -" she took a deep breath, shaking her head. "I needed to know if I could trust you. You are going to be working very closely to me, after all."

"And what conclusion did you come to?" He inquired softly, holding her gaze as he stepped closer. Faye was instantly drawn in, and she somehow forgot all about her _trouble in paradise_.

"I..." Her thoughts were in a scramble, trying to come up with a coherent response but failing miserably thanks to the alcohol and that smoldering look in his eyes. She could hear her heart beating loudly in her ears as he grew nearer and she had no idea why that was. "I don't know."

Kol smirked slightly as she stepped back, only to run into a column, trapping her there under his gaze. "You're nervous." It was a statement, not a question.

"Nervous?" Faye repeated, almost barking out a laugh as an effect of the wine. "Don't be silly."

"I wouldn't dream of it, your Grace."

The way he said the last two words sent shivers down her spine - be it because of the accent or because of the tone in which he said it, she didn't know. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing to her. "You could never make me -" she began, but before the words were out of her mouth, his lips closed over her own. At first she was shocked, and even a bit scared, but her body had a mind of its own.

Her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, her heart pounding against her ribcage in a frenzy. She groaned into the kiss, the feverish feeling coarsing through her veins and over her skin so unfamiliar and intoxicating. But all too soon the better part of her mind kicked in and shook some sense back into her.

"No, no, no this is wrong," Faye said finally, pushing him away with both hands on his chest as she shook her head. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be -"

"I can't do this," she cut across him, not meeting his eyes as she turned and quickly headed off down the hallway in the direction of her bedroom. Her mind was reeling - she had never been kissed like that. Why had Robb never kissed her like that?

And why did she like it so much when it hadn't been him to do so?

Faye mentally shook herself. She couldn't be thinking such things mere days before her own wedding. It didn't make any sense. Faye bit her lower lip thoughtfully, pushing open the door to her bedroom when she arrived. It was dark but she didn't bother with light. The moon's beam through the window was enough to get ready for bed and sleep the events of the night off - but the second she shut the door behind her, she saw something move in the shadows and froze.

"Faye? It's me." She had to blink a few times before Robb came into focus in front of her, moving up to her. From this position his face was half-bathed in moonlight, softening his features. "I thought about what you said, and you were right."

"Robb, I don't -"

"Just let me make it up to you for being such an idiot," Robb went on, stepping right up in front of her and pulling her into a brief, but deep kiss. "Please."

Faye bit her lip again, gazing up at him. And with a stiff nod, she placed her hands on his forearms and breathed, "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Wolf & I  
**Author:** d0ntbleenk  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries x Game of Thrones  
**Ship:** Kol Mikaelson/Faye Salvatore/Robb Stark  
**Rating:** T

* * *

Light filled the room, bathing their bodies in the warm glow from the early morning sun. Faye lay in bed with her back to Robb, playing with his fingers gently as his arm still rested lazily across her waist. She had only a blank look on her face - maybe she should have been happy to have finally shared such an intimate experience with the one man she'd loved since she was a child, but she found that she still could not decide.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there, but she knew that Robb was still out cold, locked in a deep, seemingly blissful sleep. However, when she shifted in bed to turn and face him, he began to stir, opening his eyes sleepily with a wide yawn.

"Good morning, my beautiful bride-to-be," Robb murmured, his soft tone and warm, brown eyes making her heart flutter anew and making her forget how subconscious she usually would have been if she were completely naked next to any other guy. But he wasn't just any other guy.

"I'm assuming you slept well?" Faye replied, a soft smile on her lips.

He leaned up to kiss her briefly and softly, shrugging. "I always sleep well when I'm with you."

"And when you're not?" She inquired out of sheer curiosity, but he instantly shut her out again, letting out a heavy sigh and sitting up. Faye rolled her eyes, sitting up with him, clutching the thin sheet to her chest. "Robb, you can't keep hiding things from me. Big or small, I want to know everything about you. We're going to be husband and wife soon, remember?"

"I thought you already knew everything about me," Robb said, barely glancing at her as he stood and began to dress.

Her eyes followed him, the still-lingering bliss from last night's encounter fading quickly. "If I did you wouldn't be so quick to hide things from me. Like now." She shook her head. "I've always been honest with you -"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes!" Faye shot back, before sighing and running her hand through her hair. "Look, it's too early to fight. Just... just please come back to bed -"

"I have to get back to work, Faye," Robb told her resignedly, not meeting her gaze as he pulled on his shirt. "But I'll have time later, I'm sure. We can spend some time then."

She couldn't help the irritated look that appeared on her face then. "Sure, later," she muttered in half-agreement as he walked over to kiss her forehead and then disappeared through the door without another word.

And just like that, the feeling was back. The feeling that she had made a mistake in agreeing to marry her best friend because it had only gone South ever since. The war had changed him, and not for the better. Faye tried her best to stick it out and keep him grounded, but it seemed her best wasn't enough anymore.

With a sigh, she shook the thoughts away again, choosing to ignore them like she always did as she dressed. Usually a walk through the castle sufficed to clear her head, but this was eating away at her mind like some kind of parasite and she couldn't risk running into Kol. Especially after what had happened the last time she'd seen him. Faye brushed her hair back into a simple ponytail, before retrieving her bow and arrows and heading out.

The walk to the forests that formed the very border of King's Landing wasn't long from the castle, but it required a short path through the village to be taken. Faye had never had a much of a problem with the peasants - actually, she'd never really interacted with them at all since she'd arrived, but she figured they weren't that bad. Or at least most of them weren't.

And if she _did _run into trouble, she was perfectly capable of protecting herself.

"Get down!"

Faye had only looked up for a split second before she was being charged from the side, and tackled into a bale of hay. The horses in the stable next to it neighed in protest, and at least half a dozen people were staring - but they weren't staring at the Lady and her attacker. Before she could scold him, she heard the hooves and saw men astride horses rushing past them down the main pathway. "What -"

"There's been a fire," Faye looked back at the man that had attacked - or, rather, saved - her, and her eyes widened. It was Ser Kol. What were the chances, really?

"A..._ fire?_" For some reason her mind couldn't wrap itself around the concept, but soon he was dragging her back to her feet and looking at her urgently.

"I'll be back," Kol told her. "Stay here."

She frowned at the request - stay here. Why did they always say that? Sure, she was supposed to be a Lady and stay out of harm's way but she really was capable of taking care of herself. It nearly drove her crazy to be patronized in such a way all the time, especially by someone like Kol, who didn't know her at all.

So, of course, she followed him.

Just a minute or two down the road was a small house, the whole thing up in flames and almost half the village surrounding the property. There were men of all sizes helping to put it out, and she could just make out Kol a little ways away talking to a large man with a bald head and a thick mustache. Faye covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve as she made her way through the crowd, the smoke from the fire thick in the hair. It didn't take long for Kol to notice that she was there, but the second he turned to approach her, she heard a scream.

"HELP!"

Everyone's eyes went straight for a window on the top floor of the house, but nothing could be seen within. Faye looked from the window to Kol and back - and it was only then that she saw the little girl. She started to move towards the house, but suddenly Kol was in her way.

"You can't go in there -"

"I have to! There's a little girl trapped in there." She shouted back, taking off her bow and sheath of arrows. "We can't just let her die!"

"But Faye -"

She shoved her belongings into his arms, cutting him off with a lethal glare. "I'm going in there."

"Faye!" The brunette heard him shouting after her, but she was already running into the building, holding her sleeve close to her nose and mouth, trying to steady her breathing. The smoke was much thicker inside, and the heat was nearly unbearable. She was coughing only after a few seconds inside, but her mission was more important than her health at the moment.

Faye located the staircase at once, and, dodging a fallen and burning door, headed up to the second floor. She heard the call again, and tried to pinpoint the source of it but the roar of the flames made it difficult. Faye ran into the first open room, and stood in the middle of it, looking around quickly.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice hoarse as she coughed again, squinting through the smoke. For a moment she started to regret having come in there at all - maybe it could have just been a hallucination - but then a second later the little girl she'd seen in the window came crawling out from behind the door. Faye ran over to her and pulled her into her arms, either out of relief or in an attempt to protect her from the flames and smoke or both, before taking her hand. "I'm going to get you out of here."

* * *

When they got back outside, they were met with a round of applause. The little girl's parents came running immediately, hugging and kissing their little girl with relief and tears streaming down their faces. She was small - probably no more than six or seven - with her brown hair in a single braid down her back and her dress singed a bit at the hem. But she was okay. They both were.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kol shouted at her when he finally saw her. "That was either the bravest or the stupidest thing I've ever seen a woman do."

"You really have no idea about how you should speak to a Lady, do you?" Faye inquired, raising an eyebrow at him as she took her things back from him. She made a mental note to ask his sister about that.

Kol eyed the bow and arrows. "You don't seem much like a proper Lady to me anyway, so what's the point of being a proper knight around you?" He countered, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. She pressed her lips together, trying to suppress a smile of her own.

"Fair enough," she replied, before moving past him to continue her journey to the forest.

"Wait, so we're just going to pretend like last night never happened?" Kol called after her, and she stopped almost immediately, her eyes widening and her cheeks burning.

Faye spun around on her heels, eyes narrowing. "I can't talk about that, let alone acknowledge the fact that it even _happened_," she hissed, stepping up to him. "I'm to marry the King, Ser Kol. I can't just go around kissing whomever I please -"

"And I thought you already did," he pointed out, smirking.

"We're not doing this here," Faye told him, shaking her head as she started to back away. "I have to go."

"Then tonight." Kol insisted, making her roll her eyes. "The courtyard at midnight."

She shook her head, knowing him well enough to know that he wouldn't just let this go if she refused. So she merely shrugged. "Fine. Midnight." Faye reluctantly agreed. "I'll be there."

He smiled, "I'm counting on it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Wolf & I  
**Author:** d0ntbleenk  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries x Game of Thrones  
**Ship:** Kol Mikaelson/Faye Salvatore/Robb Stark  
**Rating:** M (Recent Change)

* * *

Faye had become very skilled at sneaking out at a young age; well, technically it wasn't really sneaking, as she was to become the queen in a few short days, but she still had guards and handmaidens and her husband-to-be to deal with in order to have a little freedom. She arrived at the courtyard with only five minutes left until the clocks would all strike midnight, but he wasn't there as he'd promised to be. Faye frowned, her eyes scanning the dark surrounding her, stepping further into the courtyard with mild caution. But she was completely alone.

As the queen-to-be, Faye wasn't used to being kept waiting. So she grew impatient fairly fast, and with one last, sweeping look around, she sighed and turned to leave - only to stop just as quickly when she realized someone was standing right behind her. Kol.

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Faye breathed, her eyes finding his face. He looked amused.

"I was held up," he responded simply, ignoring her raised eyebrow. "Although I could easily say the same for you. I'm surprised you're even here at all, let alone early."

Faye pressed her lips together. "I couldn't sleep." It wasn't really a lie; she'd spent the afternoon with Robb, but she hadn't been able to put her whole heart into the outing and that restlessness had followed her all the way to bed. Maybe it was just because she'd been looking forward to her midnight rendeszvous with a certain knight.

But, of course, she couldn't afford to think like that. Especially not days before her wedding.

"That is... unfortunate," Kol told her, but even in the semi-darkness the look in his eyes revealed to her the fact that he didn't really seem to think that at all. In fact, he seemed quite pleased to see her. "If you want to go -"

"I don't," Faye replied quickly, before biting her lip and looking away. "I needed to talk to you. About the other night... when you kissed me." She spoke slowly, measuring her words. It took her another moment before she could will herself to look at his face again. His eyebrows were pulled together but he said nothing. "It can't happen again."

Kol tilted his head slightly, moving a few steps closer to her. "As I recall you kissed me back,"

A pained expression crossed her face and she shut her eyes, as if to block out the memory, like that would make it less real. "I know," she said in a small voice. A second later, she felt his hand holding her chin, tilting her head up and her eyes reopened.

"Then why are you fighting something you seemed to want at one point in time?" Kol inquired, watching her steadily.

Faye allowed his words to sink in, considering them. Of course, she knew the right answer to that - everything always led back to her getting married in a few days, but Robb had become so distant so fast. And Kol was here, now. He could give her what she wanted when she wanted it. No one had to know. And yet...

"You're rationalizing," he went on, and Faye blinked, realizing he was watching her a lot more closely than she'd realized before. Kol's hand moved to her cheek and he was hovering even closer than before, all of the breath escaping her at once. "Don't. You shouldn't have to think about this."

"But I do -"

"No," Kol insisted, shaking his head. "You don't. Just empty your mind and _feel_." His lips found hers once again and she sighed, almost instantly giving into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair as his hands found her hips and pulled her to him. Maybe it was just because her mind was in knots or because Kol touched her in ways her fiance never had, but this was better, so much better than being with Robb.

The more rational side of her brain hated her for thinking such a thing, but she couldn't help it at all. She couldn't help the way her brain roamed when she was with Kol - somehow she'd even managed to forget that he'd been Robb's prisoner at one time.

Just thinking about that now sent a rush of excited adrenaline through her veins, or maybe that was just the fear of getting caught. Faye pulled away from the kiss a minute or two later, her breathing heavy as she looked up at Kol, her arms still around his neck. "Maybe there's a better place for this..." she murmured, and he smirked knowingly, before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her off down the hallway in the direction of his recently assigned sleeping quarters.

Once the door had been shut behind them, Kol set Faye back down on her feet but his hands did not leave her body. She took a handful of his shirt and pulled him into another long, deep kiss, breathing him in, committing every inch of him to memory as her hands flattened against his chest and roamed his torso. Once they reached the hem of his shirt, she boldly lifted the shirt up over his head and he raised his arms to ease the process. It was a little more work getting her undressed, but soon they were both baring all to one another and a tangled mess of limbs and hair on the bed.

He kissed her neck and dragged his teeth across her skin as she arched her body against his, her hair splayed out on the pillow beneath her. Faye's eyes fluttered closed and she vowed not to think for the rest of the night, instead focusing on how she felt.

And right now, she felt really and truly _happy_. Blissfully happy. But whether or not that was a good thing to feel with another man, she'd have to figure out in the morning.


End file.
